Just Another Day
by mapplepie
Summary: Shinichi and Kid switch bodies, and somehow it isn't inconvenient in the least.


_A/N: I always image Kaito to be a year younger than Shinichi - most likely due to Gosho-sensei's drawing style in MK, and also Kaito's immaturity. Anyone else feel that way?_

* * *

The moment Kid opened his heavy eyes, head throbbing with every thud of his heart, and saw _himself_ in his white suited glory laid passed out in front of him, he realised he had swapped bodies. And with who else but Shinichi Kudo, the great detective extraordinaire.

The phantom thief, or rather, _Shinichi_ (Shinichi's body, at least) stood up, feeling his legs wobbled under him. He took a few steps towards his former body, hand reaching down to pry out the gem he'd brought with him to the Kudo Mansion. He'd approached Shinichi hoping to entice the Meitantei to his next heist, and of course to help him return his latest stolen gem. He honestly hadn't foreseen the gem glowing unearthly blue the moment the two of them stood together. Nor the whole body swap thing. But on the bright side, at least he wasn't the only one surprised at it; the detective looked just as shocked.

"What the hell?" Shinichi exclaimed a minute after his eyes popped open.

"Tsk, tsk, Meitantei. Language."

Shinichi all but glowered at him, frantically patting his hair as if he had the ability to identify how he looked by touch alone. "Am I _you_?" he muttered disbelievingly.

Kid bobbed his head happily. "Yup!" he said, faking cheer. "It's a great improvement to your appearance."

"I don't want to look like a thief."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm a handsome thief. Everyone wants to look like me." Kid babbled on without restraint.

Shinichi turned his observant eyes onto him, studying the phantom thief intensely. "What's the matter?" Shinichi finally asked, likely catching on to the slight hysterical cheeriness that was covering Kid's worry and confusion. Kid hadn't bothered too hard hiding it, after all. What else was he supposed to feel after freaking _body swapping_ with his friendly rival?

"Perhaps the fact that I don't know how to undo this?" Kid eventually gave in, moaning into his arms. He shook the useless gem in his clutched hand, desperately wishing for it to start glowing once more. "I don't want to pretend to be you." It was one thing to use the Shinichi disguise temporarily, but another to be forced into it for an indefinite amount of time.

Kid didn't want to have to live out Shinichi's life, pretending to be the other teen before they finally manage to reverse this whole thing. Not that he'd fail at acting, him being who he was. But if there was anything Kid hated, it was dead bodies. He was not going to voluntarily go romping around a murder site spouting out deductions. He didn't want Megure-keibu phoning him up for consultant. Heck, he didn't even know how Kudo managed attract bodies like some sort of death magnetic. It just wasn't natural.

And then he'd have to tell the detective his real identity too, if they were going to do this right. Kid could trust his own acting, but Shinichi was ridiculously pathetic. The detective could be so stiff and boring sometimes. How was he going to convince the public (and more importantly, his friends and schoolmates) that he was the bright and cheery Kaito Kuroba? Kaito didn't need to give Hakuba any more reason to suspect him of anything.

Shinichi was giving him an unimpressed stare in the silence that span between them. Kid honestly wondered why he wasn't freaking out as well. "What?"

"You do realise we look remarkably similar, right? Enough for you to pull off my appearance without a mask? I have a feeling if I take off your uniform and look into a mirror, I'll probably see myself staring back – myself as Shinichi, I mean."

Kid paused. "Oh."

And wasn't that the truth. The only difference between Shinichi and Kaito was the state of Kaito's eternal bedhead, and perhaps the lightest hue in their eye colour. Shinichi and Kaito both had lithe, agile bodies - perhaps trained using different muscles, but the background was there, and retraining wouldn't take long at all. Kaito had to do a lot of jumping and twisting for his shows (and dodging Aoko's mop), Shinichi had just as much from his intense soccer practice (and dodging Ran's karate). Kaito's fingers were dexterous from his magic, Shinichi's from his violin. And from previous heists, he knew they both had good stamina.

" _Oh_ ," Kid repeated needlessly.

"Yes," Shinichi agreed.

Despite what Kid previously thought, pretending to be each other wasn't necessary at all. In fact, he had an odd feeling that if he returned home without a disguise, no one would even realise he was in someone else's body (except probably his mother). He never expected that. "I love having a doppelganger," Kid finally said, a true smile pulling back onto his face.

A body swap that wasn't the least inconvenient or noticeable; who knew that was possible?

"I'm not your doppelganger," Shinichi deadpanned, and then he chucked off the white Phantom thief suit and hat from the body he was in, quickly looking like Shinichi once more. "And this still doesn't mean I want to be in your body. Now start looking for solutions."

Kaito sulked. His doppelganger was bossy.


End file.
